Hanging by a Thread Continued
by Raan
Summary: A continuation of the story by Cybra
1. Picking where he left off

Hanging by a Thread (cont.)  
Idea by Cybra  
Continuation by Raan  
  
"Woah", remarked Kevin as he saw Edd, his wrists slashed. "Double-D, hold on. I'll stop the   
bleeding." Kevin said, franticly searching for something to use as a bandage. Finding nothing,  
and with time running out, Kevin decided that his socks would work good enough. Edd had already  
passed out from blood loss. Kevin quickly tied his socks around Double-D's wrists. He then called  
911. An ambulance arrived within three minutes. Kevin was commended for his quick thinking, and  
told that if not for him, Edd would have died.  
  
[Three hours later...]  
Edd lie unconscious in the hospital room. His wrists had been stiched and sterilized. He slowly  
awoke to find himself in...well, in the hospital. The last thing he remembered was Kevin coming  
in to his house. After that, his mind drew a complete blank. There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," Edd replied, weakly. The doctor who had treated him entered. The doctor asked, "How  
did this happen?" "Well, I was in a state of extreme depression. I couldn't think straight. I  
don't know what compelled me to do this. My god, I could have died.", Edd suddenly realized.  
"Well," the doctor replied,"I'm sorry to say that this isn't the first case I've seen of this  
type. Although I usually have to deal with it in teens and adults, I have had a few other   
patients about your age." "So, what saved me?" Edd queried. "Luckly for you, there was someone  
around you to stop the bloodflow. He apperantly tied his socks around your wrists. A very   
ingenious young man." "Who was it?" Edd asked. "I don't know. He called 911 and stayed with you  
until the paramedics arrived. Then he ran off." came the doctor's reply. "Will I be alright?"  
Edd asked. "Oh yes, you'll be fine. We just want to keep you here for seventy-two hours, just to  
make sure you don't get any infections. Well, I'll be back in a couple of hours, just to check up  
on you again. Until then, I suggest you get some rest. That's the best thing for you right now."  
Edd lie back on the pillow and allowed sweet unconsciousness to envelope him. 


	2. The visit by Ben Freedman

Hanging by a Thread  
Story by Cybra  
Cont'd by Raan  
(A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, & Eddy, or MASH. I don't even own this idea. Cybra Does. Here's a   
section of an E-Mail he sent me.  
  
Dear Raan,  
  
Sorry for taking so long to answer your e-mail.   
Unfortunately, school seems to want to take up most of  
my time.  
  
Sure, you can finish it and give me some credit! I'd  
like to see what you come up with!  
  
~Cybra)  
  
The doctor had returned once already to check on Edd. There was another knock on the door. "Come  
in." Edd replied, somewhat stronger this time. Another doctor came in and introduced himself as  
Ben Freedman. (The son of Fmr. Maj. Sidney Freedman, D.P.[Doctor of psychiatry]) "Hello, Edward.  
I had your case referred to me. You see, I'm a diffrent typ of doctor.." Edd cut him off. "You   
mean, a psychiatrist?" "Yes, Edward, I see you know about my profession. My father was a   
psychiatrist in the army during the Korean Conflict. He helped many people with their mental   
problems, most notably the people at the 4077 M.A.S.H. He taught me everything he knew while I  
was going through collage." Edd thought back to how much pain he had gone through, both mentally  
and physically. "Now, Edward.." "Could you pleade call me Edd?", Edd asked. "Certainly, Edd. Now,  
what eventually led up to this suicide attempt?" "Well, it began about two months ago. My parents  
had just started to work two jobs each, leaving them very little time to spend with me. Most   
nights, I was asleep when they left for wor work, and asleep when they got home. I was about to  
come under tremendous pressure from my friends as well. One of them is obsessed with money, and  
the gaining of the same by any means necessary. The other is..well, not the brightest bulb in the  
pack, but he's very strong. Eddy, the first one, uses both Ed and I as pawns in his scams. I was  
the inventer of our group, and Ed was the gatherer. After my most recent invention failed, due to  
some insignifigant flaw that I had overlooked, Eddy, as per usual, started blaming both myself   
and Ed for the failure of the scam. It was then that I snapped. I started to stare blankly into  
space. I stopped responding to any stimuli. I just stayed inside and stared at the knife. Then,  
yesterday, the last straw fell upon me, caused by Eddy banging on my front door, and screaming   
for me to come out. The last thing I remembered was Kevin entering via my sliding glass door.   
After that, my mind drew a complete blank." "Well, from what you have told me, it seems that you  
have a textbook condition of depression, leading to attempted suicide. What amazes me, though, is  
how open you were about the events and how clearly you remembered them. With time, you could   
learn to turn your anger to another source. As my father once told me, about his work with one of  
the doctors at the 4077th, 'Anger turned inward is depression. Anger turned sideways is Hawkeye.'  
That is the nickname of the surgeon I was named after. You can learn to turn your anger outward,  
or sideways, so that it doesn't build into self hatred. I would like to talk with you over the   
next few months, completly free of charge. I think you have some visitors, so I'll stop by later,  
okay?" "That would be fine, doctor. Thank you." Edd replied.  
  
[Meanwhile, at the reception desk...]  
Ed and Eddy were standing at the reception desk. Eddy asked, "Did you have an eleven year old kid  
admitted here today with both wrists slashed?" "Yes," The receptionist replied, "And he has been  
given clearance to have visitors. He's in room 713. That's on the 7th floor, to the left of the  
elevator." "Thank you." Eddy replied. "C'mon Ed, the elevator's this way." Eddy said, walking to  
the right of the reception desk. Ed pressed the elevator's "^" button, calling an elevator car to  
the ground floor in 35 seconds. When it arrived, Ed and Eddy entered, and Ed proceded to press   
"7" button. In about 20 seconds, they were on the seventh floor....  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: What will happen? Will Edd forgive Eddy? Will Kevin visit Edd in the hospital? Will I ever  
find a place around here to get an Icee? Find out most of these questions in the next chapter! 


End file.
